marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Parker (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Peter Benjamin Parker is a superhuman who possesses spider-like attributes. He is a student of Horizon High, a former student of Midtown High School and a freelance photographer of the Daily Bugle. During a high school excursion at Oscorp, Peter was bitten by a genetically modified spider, which granted him superhuman attributes and allowed him to become the superhero Spider-Man. Biography ''Spider-Man: Horizon High ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Due to being bitten by a genetically altered spider, Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider; such as superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, equilibrium, stamina, senses, etc. He can also cling to solid surfaces and has a "spider-sense", which alerts him to danger. **'Superhuman Strength:' Possessing the proportionate strength of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more strength than normal humans; for example, he can break a door open by slamming it and breaking through a brick wall relatively easily. He can also lift up to approximately 8.4 tons. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man is far more durable than normal humans; for example, he can withstand great impacts, such as falling from great heights or being hit by superhumanly strong opponents, that would have severely injure or kill a normal human. **'Superhuman Speed:' Possessing the proportionate speed of a spider, Spider-Man is much faster than normal humans; for example, he can run at speeds greater than the finest olympic athlete, he can also move at 225 or 235 miles per hour. **'Superhuman Agility:' Possessing the proportionate agility of a spider, Spider-Man is far more agile than normal humans; for example, he is able to perform acrobatic and gymnastic moves, such as high jumps, somersaults, flips, etc. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man has much faster reflexes than normal humans; for example, he is able to dodge any attack. Spider-Man's spider-sense also further greatly amplifies his superhuman reflexes. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man's equilibrium is more developed than normal humans; for example, he is able to balance himself perfectly on any object, no matter how small or narrow it is. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Spider-Man is capable of jumping much higher and leaping much further than normal humans. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man possesses far more stamina then normal humans; allowing him to remain physically active for long periods of time. **'Superhuman Senses:' Spider-Man's senses are more greatly developed than normal humans; for example, he no longer needs his glasses after the spider's bite. He is also able to sense, hear and see objects near to him much like any spider would. ***'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses precognitive danger senses, as he is able to dodge any form of attacks after sensing them. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Spider-Man's metabolism allows him to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans; for example, he heals from any injuries he does sustain in a matter of hours. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to Spider-Man's accelerated healing factor; he is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man is able to stick to any surface, no matter how rough or slippery, much like any spider would; by using his fingertips and feet. Abilities *'Indomitable Will': *'Genius-Level Intellect': Weaknesses *'Limited Durability:' Although Spider-Man is incredibly durable, he does have his limits; for example, objects or weapons with enough force can injure him. Equipment *'Spider-Man suit:' Peter wears a suit as his superhero alter-ego, Spider-Man, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. *'Web-Shooters:' Peter wears twin set of devices underneath his gloves which can not only fire webs, but also to restrain criminals and to be used as a means of travel. Relationships To be added Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Horizon High'' (First appearance) - Robbie Daymond Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Just like In the comics, the spider bites Peter on the hand whilst. *In the comics, an adult Spider-Man is able to lift 10 tons. *Peter is 16 years old at the beginning of the series. Gallery To be added See Also *Spider-Man Category:Marvel's Spider-Man characters Category:Geniuses Category:Students Category:Photographers Category:Artists Category:Secret identities Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Animal-like powers